


i could never leave, i will never leave.

by joshfranachos



Category: You Me At Six
Genre: Drabble, M/M, flintceschi - Freeform, smart!josh ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshfranachos/pseuds/joshfranachos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan learns Josh's smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i could never leave, i will never leave.

Dan is seventeen when he meets Josh, and he's this skinny, gangly kid, with knees pulled up nearly around his ears. He's leaning over a book that's almost thicker than his waist and he tells Dan he wants to be a pilot so he's trying to learn how planes work. Dan doesn't have the heart to tell him he's not sure that'll get him through a Physics A Level. Before he even knows his name, Josh grins at Dan, lips hiding his teeth, and they sit in the sun together and laugh quietly; very nearly shyly. It's almost like they've known each other forever and it's nearly like they've only just met. 

Josh follows Dan to uni three years later and they go from friends to more with just one touch that's only a little off. Josh kisses Dan first, and when he pulls away he smiles. That same smile. It's Dan's favourite thing in the world, that smile. He learns what _I love you_ looks like in Josh's eyes before he knows it's there to learn, and he figures out the _I trust you_ absolutely in the way Josh touches his wrist in the morning and kisses his jaw at night. But that's smile's just _hi, I know you,_ and it's Dan's favourite thing. 

So Dan tells Josh _I don't know what I'd do without you_ with his eyes in reply, and he'll never really have to find out.


End file.
